Cura
by killer007q
Summary: Não sou boa em sumários.


Bem, a história e contada pela Sakura, E como já sabem as falas está entre aspas. :D

Espero que gostem e boa leitura. kusses :*

___________________________________________________________________**#**

'' Começando pelo Inicio .. ''

O tempo era chuvoso, e a chuva estava forte, ela corria tentando escapar dela, sua visão estava embaçada devido ao óculos que usava .. carregava em uma das mãos pastas, umas três delas, na sua outra mão sacolas de mercado, seu nome é Haruno Sakura .. uma estudante de medicina de 18 anos, Seus cabelos eram de uma cor rara, Rosas. Que vinham até sua cintura, mais agora estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos eram verdes, mais não um verde comum e sim intênços, era alta e magra. E corria apressada, quase não avia pessoas na rua e se encontrasse alguma desviava dela rapidamente, Mais um gato chamou sua atenção e acabou desviando seu olhar para o outro lado, e por consequência disso tombou com uma pessoa ..

_Foi ai, que nos apaixonamos ..  
_

Namoramos, e pouco tempo depois nos casamos,Éramos tão felizes, Você dizia que nunca iria me deixar que me amava e que finalmente encontrou o amor de sua vida.

''.. Até chegar o dia daquele acidente .. ''

'' Vá devagar.. '' - Eu estava gravida naquele dia .. Você não me ouviu, continuou correndo com aquele maldito carro .. - '' ITACHI!'' a única coisa que vi, ouvi, e senti antes disso foi um clarão e você gritando pelo meu nome se jogando contra mim, me protegendo .. Depois não vi mais nada.

Mais no hospital sim, Eu ouvi, senti e chorei .. Eu ouvi, _'' Eu sinto muito, mais ele morreu, E lamento mais o seu bebê não resistiu.''_ Eu Senti, Tristeza. e quando a senti, Chorei, Eu havia perdido você para sempre, Se você não tivesse me protegido teria morrido junto com você e estaria com você no céu agora, junto com o nosso bebê, Infelizmente sua proteção não adiantou para com ele, Eu fecho meus olhos e vejo, Você com ele nos braços .. num lugar lindo, um jardim com suas rosas vermelhas que você tanto amava, Não posso mais te abraçar, Ou ouvir você disser que me ama, não vou mais te ver todas as manhãs acariciando minha barriga, Eoque é pior eu não vou ver mais ela crescer, Se pelo menos eu não tivesse perdido o nosso bebê estaria melhor, pois ao olhar pra ele veria você.

-

'' Mas .. '' **_Eu não vou ficar naquele tempo, naquele tempo em que achei que perdi tudo oque tinha .._**

Que triste foi nesses últimos anos, Achava até que Deus tinham me esquecido, e que tudo de ruim estava voltado pra mim, além de ter perdido meus dois grandes amores, fiquei sem emprego e sem casa. pois ela estava em seu nome, Não, Não pude recorrer na justiça ou arranjar outra, pois o dinheiro que havia juntado, se foi para pagar o seu caixão eo do nosso bebê, Sim é realmente triste, Sabe Itachi, as vezes me da vontade de chorar e outras vezes de rir .. Chorar por saber que o grande amor da minha vida continua sendo você, E rir porque apesar deu passar por tudo aquilo, Hoje, estou casada, E com um filho, Eo nome dele ? Há, Você já deve imaginar é Itachi, pode até ser incrível, ou extra-ordinário, pois toda vez que olho para esse menino te vejo, e toda vez que o chamo, e como se você estivesse chegando até mim. Se eu sou feliz ? Sim, mesmo não sendo com você, Como eu queria que fosse, Eo Sasuke ? É um bom marido, Ele é gentil, Amoroso, e Amigo .. Como você era, soque ele não é melhor do que Você, Do Que você foi um dia, Dessa você também vai rir Itachi, Pois o Sasuke .. E bem semelhante a você .. A cor da pele, A Cor dos olhos .. O jeito de ser, Eo Jeito de falar .. Mais oque mais me deixa feliz é ..

.. Que a vida me tirou os Grandes amores da minha vida, Mais me devolveu em dobro .. Um bem maior que eu vo cuidar pra sempre, Essa sensação e tão boa Itachi, Eu sei que aonde você estiver, Você está feliz por mim .. Isso me faz querer erguer minhas mãos para o céu e em seguida chorar, mais chorar de felicidade .. Pois eu sei que um dia te verei denovo.. Mais agora eu vivo, Eu vivo para ...

_''A Minha nova Família.''_

____________________________________________________________________________________**#**_

Fim. :*


End file.
